


Who Will Save Supergirl?

by imnotreallyahipster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Mention of Death, PROBS ANGST., This was supposed to be a drabble, alcohol use, it got out of hand, not a major character death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotreallyahipster/pseuds/imnotreallyahipster
Summary: Based off of the song "Hate it when you see me cry" by Halestorm.Kinda angsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this, no beta, at 4:40 AM.

Kara barges into Lena's office, Jess following closely behind her, apologizing with her eyes to her boss. Lena lifts her hand up for the women to wait as she finishes her video conference with an investor. Kara stands awkwardly, fiddling with her glasses, as Jess returns back to her desk.

 

When she finishes with her call, Lena turns towards the blonde, noticing her red rimmed eyes for the first time.

 

"Oh Kara, come here." Lena frowns, opening her arms as a sob breaks past Kara's lips and the blonde falls into her arms.

 

  
**_I hate it when you see me cry_ **  
**_Your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes_ **  
**_When I'm not as tough as I should be_ **  
**_And you see the softest part of me_ **  
**_I hate it when you see me cry_ **  


 

Kara bunches her hands in Lena's shirt, her face pressed against the CEO's shoulder, glasses pushed up on the top of her head, tears streaming down her face.

 

It's never easy for the Super when she doesn't manage to save someone.

 

Lena rubs Kara's back as she lets the woman cry on her shoulder. 

 

"I couldn't save - I should have - I-I didn't... They both died..." Kara stutters as her lips tremble against the brunette's shoulder. Lena realizes what she's talking about, she saw the headline pop up on her phone during her conference call before Kara came to her office. 

 

_Supergirl Unable to Save Couple Trapped in Burning Car._

 

Kara begins to mumble into her shoulder "I'm sorry..." repeatedly. 

 

"No no, do not apologize to me for having emotions, Kara." Lena whispers, kissing the side of Kara's head as she continues to rub her back. "You're okay, I'm here darling. It's okay." 

 

Kara suddenly straightens her back, pushing her glasses back down onto her nose before she wipes her cheeks and looks at the other woman. 

 

"No, no, I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry Lena." Kara stumbles as she turns to leave her friend's office, leaving a confused Lena behind her. 

 

  
_**I hate it when I let you down** _  
_**When your smile turns around** _  
_**And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me** _  
_**I hate it when I let you down** _  


 

 

Supergirl lands on Lena's balcony, startling the woman out of her thoughts. She swirls the whiskey in her glass as she stands up and walks around to the front of the desk and stares at the Superhero standing in her office stiff and silent.

 

"Kara Danvers sent me." Supergirl tells her stiffly. Lena smiles at that despite the tone that worries her slightly, knowing that Kara still tries to keep up her not-so-secret identity. Glasses aren't enough to fool a genius after-all. 

 

"Oh really? I haven't heard from her in a few days..."

 

"She told me to tell you she shouldn't have come to you. She told me to say that she should have been more professional, and that she thinks you both should only see each other when she interviews you." Supergirl cuts her off, reaching up to fiddle with glasses not perched on her nose, and not so smoothly running her hand through her hair instead. 

 

Lena's smile falls at Supergirl's words, her teeth clench. 

 

"And she couldn't tell me herself? Really, she had to send _Supergirl_ to tell me this?" Lena scoffs, glaring at the blonde. Said blonde gulping at her look. "Just leave Supergirl." She spits, turning towards her desk, feeling the gush of air at Kara leaving her office.

 

\--

 

Kara floats right outside of L-Corp, listening to Lena's quiet cries, silent tears falling down the Super's face. 

 

 

  
**_Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll Joan of Arc_ **  
**_The queen of broken hearts_ **  
**_I'm here to save the world, but who will save Supergirl?_ **  
**_What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?_ **  
**_I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry_ **  


 

 

Lena reaches for her phone blindly on her nightstand, checking the digital clock, 3:54 AM. She looks back at her still ringing phone with bleary eyes.

 

_KARA DANVERS CALLING._

 

Lena shoots up in bed, answering the phone.

 

"Hello?" She clears her throat, listening to the silence on the other end. 

 

A shuffling sound on Kara's side before a quiet sob breaks through. 

 

"I'm sorry Lena, I'm so sorry. I'm, I, I need you... I'm sorry." An obviously drunk Kara on the other stutters on the other end. And then a barely audible whisper: "You're like my kryptonite..." 

 

"Kara? Are you okay? Where are you?" Lena is already rushing into clothes and grabbing her car keys.

 

"I'm at home." A small, sad laugh, then retching is heard over the receiver. 

 

"I'll be right there." Lena jumps into her car, driving towards Kara's apartment building.

  
_**I hate that I need you now** _  
_**To hold my hair, to hear me out** _  
_**If I wake up on the bathroom floor** _  
_**Will you still want me in the morning?** _  
_**Oh babe, I need you now.** _  


 

 

Lena walks out of the elevator, towards Kara's door. She goes to knock when she notices the door slightly open. 

 

"Kara...?" She walks into Kara's apartment, closing the door quietly behind her, taking her coat off and setting it on the couch as she moves farther into the apartment. 

 

"Kara?" Lena calls again before she hears retching coming from the bathroom. Rushing into the room to see the blonde woman bent over the toilet, vomiting violently. Lena walks slowly over to Kara, pulling her hair out of her face and rubbing her back softly.

 

"Oh sweetie, let it out, it's okay. I'm here." Kara's shoulders shake as she hears Lena's voice. 

 

"You shouldn't be here..." Kara manages to slur out wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and attempting to stand up, stumbling as she braces herself on the sink.

 

Lena runs water in the sink, filling a cup for the younger Danvers and handing it to her. Kara thanks her quietly before rinsing her mouth out. 

 

"You shouldn't see me so weak... So broken. I love you, you know. But a Super shouldn't love someone, a human. And, and I can't be weak in front of you. " Kara whispers hoarsely as Lena pulls her towards her room. Lena just shakes her head at the words, making the Super sit on her bed.

 

"Where's your pajamas?" Lena asks, Kara points. When Lena turns around, Kara pulls her shirt over her head, getting her arms stuck and begins to giggling hysterically.

 

"Lee, Leeeeee, Lennaaaaa, help." She's laughing as she falls backwards on her bed. Lena turns around to see the Supergirl logo emblazoned on Kara Danvers' chest, a pastel shirt stuck around her arms and head. 

 

"Oh Kara..." She sighs and shakes her head again, pulling Kara's arms gently out of her shirt, the blonde glares at the offending garment as soon as it's on the floor.

 

"I have defeated you foul beast!" Kara erupts into another fit of giggles at her own words. Lena gives up on trying to change Kara into pajamas and walks back into Kara's bathroom filling the cup with water again and rummaging around for some type of painkiller.

 

"I don't even know if this will work..." She mutters before walking back into the blonde's room, silently handing her the pills and water. "Drink all of it." The brunette instructs, Kara looks at her seriously and nods her head before chugging the water and pills and grinning at the Luthor.

 

"See Lena? I did it!" Lena cracks a slight smile at the blonde's words before pushing her back onto her bed, the Super letting herself be pushed. 

 

"Go to sleep Supergirl." Lena whispers quietly, pushing the blonde curls out of Kara's face.

 

"ShhhHHH Lena's not supposed to know." Kara giggles, putting her finger to her lips and closing her eyes. Lena watches her for a second before sighing.

 

"Goodnight Kara." Lena whispers again, walking out into Kara's living room and pulling the throw blanket off the sofa before laying down and drifting into sleep.

 

\--- 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

 

Lena's alarm starts to blare loudly, she reaches for it with her eyes closed, when she can't find it and it stops suddenly followed by a smashing noise, she opens her eyes. With blurry eyes, she looks around in confusion, before realizing she's still in Kara Danvers' apartment. In Supergirl's apartment.

 

"Shit." She sits up quickly, then stands up and pads into Kara's bedroom. When she doesn't see the super in her bed, and a broken alarm clock on the floor, she turns to the bathroom.

 

Supergirl suit now abandoned at the doorway. Kara's in a large t-shirt now, standing in front of the sink, groaning and holding her head. 

 

"Alex, now's not the time, I have the worst hangover. And I may have broken my phone." Kara groans. 

 

"Not Alex, and you didn't, it's just the screen, an easy fix." Lena raises her eyebrow as Kara jumps into a fighting stance, a slight wince as she does. She relaxes slightly when she sees it's just Lena.

 

"Why... Why are you here?" Kara asks cautiously, eyes flicking to the super suit on the floor behind Lena, hoping she hasn't noticed it.

 

"You called me Kara." Lena walks towards Kara, the blonde stiffens as the brunette closes in on her. "Perhaps we need to talk about some things. Preferably over coffee. Oh, and you shouldn't leave that thing laying around." She angles her head towards the crumpled super suit and Kara winces. 

 

"I'll... I'll go put some clothes on." Kara tries to push past Lena, when her arm is grabbed by said woman, she stops. 

 

"Kara, it is okay to have feelings, sometimes Supergirl needs saving too. It's okay to cry." Lena pulls Kara into a tight hug. 

  
_**I'm your rock n' roll Joan of Arc** _  
_**The queen of broken hearts** _  
_**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?** _  


 


End file.
